Mobile devices are integral to the daily lives of most users. Wireless communication devices are used to make voice calls, check email and text messages, update social media pages, stream media, browse websites, and so forth. As a result, users of mobile devices expect a wireless telecommunication carrier to provide constant and reliable telecommunication and data communication services at all times.
Mobile devices and communication networks facilitate the collection and exchange of information. Utilizing a wireless communication network and relevant communication protocols, a mobile device can engage in communications with a wide variety of computing devices. In accordance with a telecommunication environment, telecommunication devices, such as mobile terminals, establish connections with various computing devices via a wireless communication network provided by a wireless communication service provider.
Wireless communication networks include infrastructure equipment, often referred to as base stations or cell sites that transmit and receive radio signals with mobile devices or other wireless capable devices. A service provider can install infrastructure equipment geographically within a larger area such that the range of wireless communications may have some overlap and may resemble a pattern such as a set of overlapping cells. The geographic area for which individual infrastructure equipment can receive and transmit radio communications to various mobile devices is known as the coverage of the individual infrastructure equipment, and the quantity of devices or the data throughput that the individual infrastructure equipment can support within its geographic area may be considered the capacity of the individual infrastructure equipment. Within a defined range of individual infrastructure equipment, mobile devices may experience a different quality of radio signal communications according to the amount of power used for radio transmissions by the individual infrastructure equipment, the orientation and capabilities of antennas, the terrain, buildings, interfering signals from other infrastructure equipment or other devices, and various features that affect radio wave propagation. To deliver service across a large geographic region, wireless communication service providers may maintain networks of cells with overlapping coverages and capacities.